The Kidnapping Of The Century
by NickiDanieli
Summary: Tragedy has struck all of Danville and the 21st Century. The kidnapper  nicknamed "The Kidnapper"  has chosen Ferb Fletcher to be his next victim of of a destroyed future and space time continuum. Summary extended inside. Rated T just in case and later on
1. Chapter 1: We must warn them

**A/N: Hope you like it! I have the list of my OCs on my profile, in case you're lost throughout the story.**

_**Summary**__: __**Tragedy has struck all of Danville. A kidnapper is on the loose, but he's not from this time period. A group of undercover teenager police guards have been searching for this kidnapper for messing with the space time continuum and ruining family's hopes and dreams of a 'lost' daughter or son. Their children might be fine depending where the kidnapper puts them in the time line or if they ever get to be placed in one.**_

**Chapter 1: We have to warn them**

Maxima's Pov

"Troop 4371, front and center!" yelled Gabi

Sometimes I just wonder why I let Maximo talk me into joining this police group. I do like helping people and saving them… but why do we have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning when we all slept around 11? Gabi better have an explanation. I trudged over to the 'discussion room' which was basically the dinning room. I see Gretchen coming out of her room with her hair all in a mess, followed by a half awake Gustavo. My twin brother Maximo was already at the table with his excitement of the day brewing up in his eyes. Cody carried sleepy Amelia, my daughter and Matthew carried his daughter, Annabelle. They weren't really our children but we rescued these two little girls after a failed attempt of the Kidnapper wrong placing in time. They have no memory of their past life so we don't know which time period they came from. Matthew and I had grown attached to them since we first met them. Paula was crawling out of her bed, yawning very loudly and Steven still hadn't emerged from his bed.

"Wake up Steve!" I throw a pillow at him.

"Hmm… I don't want too." He mumbles

"You're not 6; you get up from this bed, sloth!"

"Make me" He challenged

He goes back to snoring. I always despised of Steven sloth abilities. This police group has to be up to the second in case of an emergency, but not Steven. He gladly will sleep through it

"Stupid sloth." I walk out mad

"Matthew! Steven won't get his butt off the bed!"

"Haha… That's my twin Steve"

"You guys are nothing alike"

"Yet we are."

"How?"

"We both don't want to be awake."

"He's sleeping. You're not"

"And that's how we are twins"

I paused and thought this over. "That made no sense"

"You'll learn one day between you and Maximo."

"What's that suppose to me-" I was cut off by Gabi

"Enough! Steven will learn about this sooner or later." Gabi said "We have located the next possible victim from the Kidnapper."

"What's its name?" inquired Cody

"**His** name is **Ferb Fletcher**. The house in which he lives in is quite close to us. He's two houses down with a big tree in the backyard."

"Family members?" Gretchen asked

"He has a step-mom named **Linda Flynn**, formerly known as pop sensation _Lindana_. His Dad, **Lawrence Fletcher**, his older step-sister, **Candace Flynn** and about same age step-brother, **Phineas Flynn**. Also a pet platypus named **Perry**, who is a spy agent from **OWCA** but the Flynn-Fletcher family doesn't and can't know about this platypus double life." Informed Gustavo

"When will the Kidnapper strike?" I said

"We don't know but we must warn them and take safety cautions." Gabi sadly said

"What does that mean?" piped Annabelle

"It means the parents are going to a trip, the sister on a vacation and the boys and platypus comes with us as a summer camp." Amelia explained

Annabelle and Amelia is a strange set people. Annabelle is more carefree and has a not long enough attention span while Amelia has a supermind but a caring heart to help out her occasionally lost sister.

"So that's what we're gonna do?" Steven voice came into the room. He finally managed to get up from his bed.

"I say we do this" Matthew agreed

I looked at my twin Maximo and he looks back at me while a nod.

"Then lets get to work." Gabi proposed

**End Of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Operation STPAGABWPWKTKB

**A/N: Hope you like it! **

_**Summary**__: __**Tragedy has struck all of Danville. A kidnapper is on the loose, but he's not from this time period. A group of undercover teenager police guards have been searching for this kidnapper for messing with the space time continuum and ruining family's hopes and dreams of a 'lost' daughter or son. Their children might be fine depending where the kidnapper puts them in the time line or if they ever get to be placed in one.**_

**Chapter 2: Operation- S.T.P.A.G.A.B.W.P.W.K.T.K.B.**

Matthew's POV

"But how?" asked my very much asleep twin, Steven.

"Well… I don't know yet." mused Gabi

"Me and Maxima should do research about the parents and how it will take for them to get an answer."

"Yeah! Matts and Maxi pad can do that while Steven and I go research about the girl… in case if she hot" said Cody

Cody is just so self-absorbed with my brother. Or whatever you may say. Wherever Steve goes, Cody follows his shadow. Though Steven likes the idea of "being a role model". A role model? Steven? Please, no. Steven is too lazy. He needs "the help" that Cody "offers".

"No Gabi will research Candace, while I pretend to be Maxima and Matthew's mom." Paula informed.

"Aw man"

"Look Cods, You and Steven can go research on her brothers."

"Gabi, what do you think?" asked Amelia

Gabi was quiet.

"Gabi?" I asked

"Switch your partner to your twin." She ordered

"What?" Maxima said

"Meaning Matthew and Steven goes and does research on the parents. Gabi and Paula research Candace, Maxima and Maximo researches on the boys. And me and Annabelle stay with Gustavo and Gretchen."

"And?" Cody shouted

"And what?" piped Annabelle

"What about me? What do I do?"

"You can team up with me and Max." offered Maxima

"Sure, why not?" Cody shrugged

"So are we good now?" Gabi said

"Let's do this! Operation- S.T.P.A.G.A.B.W.P.W.K.T.K.B.!" I shouted

I am the creative and energetic one. I have to have a name for all our missions.

"What does this one stand for Matt?" Gretchen wondered

"Operation- Save The Parents And Girl And Boys With Platypus While Kicking The Kidnappers Butt! Boo-yaah!" I shouted

"That's my twin (sigh)" Steven mumbled

"I wonder what happened with your genes"

"MATTHEW!" Steven yelled. He couldn't pound me since I'm, well we're, on a mission

**Ferb's POV (His is going to be in bold cause o feel like it :P)**

**It was a bright, sunny day in Danville. I was under the tree, reading a book with an apple on the front page, oddly. I was listening to the silence of nature. Phineas, my step-brother/best friend, came running outside screaming.**

"**Ferb! Ferb! Come quick!"**

"**What happened Phin?" I ran to him.**

"**Candace just fainted and so did Mom!"**

"**At the same time? Another actor in town again?"**

"**No, there is no actor in Danville. I was just talking with Mom while Candace was eating her cereal, then all of a sudden, Mom's eye rolled to the back of her head and she fell backward with the pancake batter. Candace fainted into her cereal shortly after. I ran to get Dad but I think he was in the bathroom... and... I didn't want to check..."**

"**Hmm... that's quite interesting... I wonder why…" **

**We both walk back inside the house. And Phineas was right. Mom was covered in what seems to be pancake mixture. Candace head was on the table with milk all over her hair. **

"**Good golly, what happened here?" **

"**They just faint-" Phineas fell. Right in front of me, **

"**Phineas? What's wrong pal?"**

"**Mwahahaha" a voice laughed. The windows were shut and doors clicked their locks. It became so dark; I couldn't see Phineas's eyes shoot me a terrified look.**

"**Who-o's there? D-Dad? This-s is n-not-t a-amusing to me." I shakily said**

"**They call me The Kidnapper of the centuries." The voice gloated**

"**S-show yourself!"**

"**Don't worry, I will. After you regained consciousness." It said**

"**What?"**

**Something hit me in the back of the head. It vibrated pain across my skull. I knelt down so maybe whoever hit me, will miss.**

**Then I thought the Queen's rage shot through the door.**

"**GO! GO! GO!" shouted a different voice.**

"**Should we get the family?" a female voice asked**

"**Yes! Find them and bring them to home!" A different voice yelled**

**Somebody picked me up I try my best wriggle free so I started to yell.**

"**HELP! HELP! PHINEAS! MOM! DAD!" I screamed**

"**Don't worry, I'm Matthew and me and my buds are saving you" the Matthew voice said.**

**He didn't sound like the voice who calls himself the kidnapper. Before we went through the door, I saw my pet platypus looking shocked with... a hat on? **

**I lost consciousness after that weird image.**

**A/N: Review and tell me what else this story can be turned into**


	3. Chapter 3: Phineas is in trouble

**A/N: Hope you like it! I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

_**Summary**__: __**Tragedy has struck all of Danville. A kidnapper is on the loose, but he's not from this time period. A group of undercover teenager police guards have been searching for this kidnapper for messing with the space time continuum and ruining family's hopes and dreams of a 'lost' daughter or son. Their children might be fine depending where the kidnapper puts them in the time line or if they ever get to be placed in one.**_

**~Phineas Pov~**

**(Minutes before Ferb lost consciousness)**

"**They just faint-" Something stabbed me in the neck. I fell straight to the ground and as I did, it suddenly became dark. **

"**Phineas? What's wrong pal?" **

"**Mwahahaha" a voice laughed. I couldn't see Ferb. I looked at him before my vision darkened.**

"**Who-o's there? D-Dad? This-s is n-not-t a-amusing to me." Ferb shakily said**

"**They call me The Kidnapper of the centuries." The voice gloated**

"**S-show yourself!"**

"**Don't worry, I will. After you regained consciousness." It said**

"**What?"**

**There was a thud and I'm guessing Ferb fell to the ground.**

**Then something burst open. I felt so weak and sick. I couldn't see anything. I was worried the Kidnapper, or whoever it is, took Ferb, or my family, leaving me to die.**

"**GO! GO! GO!" shouted a different voice.**

"**Should we get the family?" a female voice asked**

"**Yes! Find them and bring them to home!" A different voice yelled**

"**HELP! HELP! PHINEAS! MOM! DAD!" Ferb screamed**

**I was glad that Ferb was alive and still near me.**

"**Don't worry, I'm Matthew and me and my buds are saving you" the Matthew voice said to Ferb.**

**Somebody picked me up and I didn't even try to put a fight. The thing that stabbed me must have been poison or something.**

"**He's infected. Get him to a hospital stat." a voice above me said**

"**Maximo, Cody. Get the car!" said a female voice**

"**Be back in a sec. I'll the Redster." Either Maximo or Cody replied. **

"**Gabi! Linda and Candace are gone!"**

"**What? What do you mean, Gretchen?" said the Gabi-voice, I assume.**

"**They are nowhere to be found. Steven looked upstairs." Gretchen said**

"**Perry! Search for them! Maximo! Get Phineas to the hospital. NOW!" Gabi ordered.**

"**Grr..." I wanted to say that Perry is a platypus. They don't do much, but apparently the poison or whatever is starting to wear me down, and real fast.**

"**Phin…neas" Ferb weakly said.**

"**Hurry! He is turning paler by the second!" Yelled Gretchen.**

"**Strap him in!" **

"**Done, see ya back at the house!"**

**It smelled like that 'New Car' smell. Oh god, how that gives me a headache.**

"**Lets break a few seconds in the time stream." A male voice said.**

"**Maximo, now hurry. His hair is losing its own color." Another voice said**

"**Ahhh... hold on too your pants then Cody." Maximo said**

"**I'm holding, let's go. Now." Cody said sternly.**

**The car went by so fast, anymore of that poison and I melt through the seats. I pictured the way to the hospital and I gulped. There were too many turns. I'm afraid we are going to crash at this speed we are going.**

**Two minutes later…**

"**We're here Phineas. Hold on for us please. NURSE!" yelled Maximo**

"**Oh my god, what's wrong with this young man?" A nurse came rushing in.**

"**Can... y-you... he-elp... me?" I weakly said**

"**We will try our best, darling. DOCTOR!" the nurse yelled.**

**I saw a doctor walk to me… and I blacked out**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short now. I'll make the next one longer and more actiony. But now I need to hide my laptop from my mother so I can continue writing at 2 in the morning :P Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Maximo's Flashback

**A/N: Sorry :S My mom made me go to sleep so until now I could have done a chapter. Hope you like it! I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any other character from Disney.**

_**Summary**__: __**Tragedy has struck all of Danville. A kidnapper is on the loose, but he's not from this time period. A group of undercover teenager police guards have been searching for this kidnapper for messing with the space time continuum and ruining family's hopes and dreams of a 'lost' daughter or son. Their children might be fine depending where the kidnapper puts them in the time line or if they ever get to be placed in one.**_

Maximo's POV:

"Can... y-you... he-elp... me?" Phineas weakly said

"We will try our best, darling. DOCTOR!" the nurse yelled.

Phineas's eye slowly closed when I doctor was coming. I couldn't let him sit there and continue to die! The Kidnapper is going to pay badly if another family victim is gone. I won't let him die… the way my mom and dad died.

"Cody! Run!" I yelled

"What? Why?"

"We need antibiotics now!" I screamed as I tried to dodge a few nurses. I wonder how Phineas's wheelchair was doing.

"Max! Hold up!" Cody's voice seemed distant. I can't wait for him when there is a sick, dying boy, right in front of me!

_**(Flashback- 8 years ago)**_

"_**Hahaha… you insolent woman. Your husband has already died from the poison in his system" The Kidnapper said.**_

"_**No… he can't be gone… HE CAN'T BE!" my mother cried**_

_**Maxima and I were hiding in the closet, hearing our mother cries. Maxima held me so tight and she started to cry. I told her to keep quiet so IT doesn't come after us.**_

"_**Now… where are your children?" It said**_

"_**I will never tell you. YOU MONSTER!" my mother sobbed**_

"_**Fine… Pay the consequences"**_

"_**NOOO!" **_

_**-thud-**_

_**I couldn't keep it in longer. I started to cry, horribly. Maxima was still and quiet. I cried even worse at the thought of my only family member, my twin sister left me all alone here. **_

"_**Come on, Maximo. We have to escape!"**_

"_**(sniff) w-what ab-b-out mommy and d-daddy" I stuttered **_

"_**They are in a better place. We will miss them. And they love us very much to be able to stand up against that monster." She said "Come on, there's a way out through the air vents, but we have to be very quiet, Maximo."**_

"_**O-ok-kay"**_

"_**Where are you, Maximo and Maxima? I just want to take you somewhere… possibly another time dimension!" **_

"_**Boost me up, Maximo. I can almost reach the vents"**_

_**I kneeled down with the head on the ground and I can hear and see The Kidnapper walking around, slowly… as if ready to strike.**_

"_**Okay I'm up. Grab my hand." Maxima whispered**_

"_**I can't reach!" I yelled**_

"_**Maximo!"**_

"_**AHA! There you stupid kids are!... Hey! Open the door!" It roared**_

_**I love locks now. The Kidnapper kept smashing the door while me and Maxima were heading our way outside… or at least we plan too.**_

"_**Alright then, I gave you a chance to live. Now I'll just kill you like I did with your parents!"**_

"_**Hurry Maxima!" I urged**_

"_**Almost there… I hope"**_

_**-BANG BANG BANG-**_

"_**AHH! Maxima!" **_

"_**Keep going! We're almost there"**_

_**Then all of a sudden, the vents broke. I fell through and was hanging on for dear life over a 3 story death inside the entrance hall in my house.**_

"_**Maaaaxiimaaa!"**_

"_**MAXIMO! HOLD ON!"**_

_**-zip-**_

"_**Ou..ch"**_

_**I let go. I fell 3 stories down to the ground feeling all numb. Maxima was still in the vents shocked.**_

"_**There… You're next, missy" The Kidnapper **_

"_**No I'm not" Maxima declared**_

_**Maxima jumped off from the roof and fell on top of The Kidnapper.**_

"_**Maxima! Are you crazy?" I said**_

"_**Nope, just brave"**_

_**The Kidnapper was lying on the floor.**_

"_**Is he dead?"**_

"_**No just unconscious. I checked" Maxima replied coldly.**_

"_**He deserves to be dead."**_

"_**C'mon, can you get up?"**_

"_**Yeah, I can manage."**_

_**Maxima started to walk towards the door, but I stopped her.**_

"_**What's wrong, Max?"**_

"_**Can we go say good-bye to Mom and Dad?"**_

_**Maxima paused and though this through. I know it will be hard to say good-bye to the people you love, but I wanted to get one last hug from my mother and father, even if they were dead.**_

"_**Sure, let's go."**_

_**We walked all the way to the horrid scene in the dinning room, where it all happened. My mother was killed by what appears to be a little feather of some sort, sticking out from her throat. My dad was sprawled across the floor, with the little feather sticking out. I wonder what did the feather contained that killed my parents.**_

"_**Maximo, hold still."**_

"_**Huh? Why?" **_

_**Maxima knocked me down and removed something from my neck, near my vein. She showed it to me and it was the feather. The feather that killed my parents… and almost me.**_

"_**It has poison inside. Thank God, he missed you by a hair, Maximo." **_

_**I looked over my shoulder to see my dead parents. They weren't lucky. He shot them and left the poison to take control. I was so mad at this guy. Who does he think he is to come in and kill my family and endanger me and Maxima. **_

"_**Lets go, Maximo before he wak-"**_

"_**Wakes up?" Said The Kidnapper**_

_**I was so terrified at that moment. It went by a blur. I remember hugging my parents quickly and yelling Maxima to run and while Maxima was running in front of me, I knocked down a couple of the dining chairs, to buy us time. I heard The Kidnapper fall on the chairs and silently curse. Well, somebody owes money to the swear jar.**_

"_**Almost there" I said**_

_**Maxima and I burst through the door and ran all the way to town. We didn't stop running until we reached a park.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"I won't let you die, Phineas" I swore.

"Maximo! Look out!" Yelled Cody.

I was so close to running over a nurse and her paitent, but I couldn't wait to say sorry so I kept running. At last, I found the antibiotics room. I frantically search for poison treatments. I found one and force it down Phineas throat. I took out the feather from his throat, it was a centimeter away from his vein. I had to clean the infection. By the time I was done, Cody showed up and behind him were security guards and nurses. I handed Phineas over to a nurse so she can check his vital signs. After an hour, the nurse walked up to me with Phineas saying he can go home. The moment I saw him, I couldn't held back the tears from that incident 8 years ago.

"C'mon buddy. Let get you home." Cody said

"Is Ferb alright?" Phineas asked

"I don't know. I'll call Gabi and check." I said

**End Of Chapter**

**A/N: Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Gravity Patcher

**A/N: The past chapters were mostly about an introduction of my characters and their histories to make sense why they became a group and 'vowed' to take The Kidnapper down. Also a little spoiler/twist: The Flynn-Fletcher family is the foundation of space and time {Space-time continuum} (Flynn- Time /\ Fletcher-Space) so if The Kidnapper takes one of them of anyone in the family, space and time will collide into chaos, that we call Natural Disasters. There are still a couple of more intros to be done but I'll squeeze them into about 2 chapters rather than 4. Maybe less, I don't know. I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Disney does.**

_**Summary**__: __**Tragedy has struck all of Danville. A kidnapper is on the loose, but he's not from this time period. A group of undercover teenager police guards have been searching for this kidnapper for messing with the space time continuum and ruining family's hopes and dreams of a 'lost' daughter or son. Their children might be fine depending where the kidnapper puts them in the time line or if they ever get to be placed in one.**_

~Gabi's POV~

"Gustavo! Gretchen! Search the kitchen and backyard. Maxima and Paula search the living room and garage! Matthew and Steven search the top floors. Let's go! Look for the family!" I yelled

"On it!" they replied

Ferb was lying unconscious on the yard. Perry was sitting right next to him. Amelia and Annabelle were playing with a red ball in the backyard, oblivious to the danger the world is in. I knew one day, sooner or later, The Kidnapper would have already known about the foundation of time and space. I know very little of Space-time continuum but what I do know is that I've been train to kick anyone's butt with my eyes close to protect anyone I choose too.

Ferb wasn't the exact 'victim' to kidnapping but he has more power of Space than the rest of the family members. Candace has the least amount of power for the chaos that might be unleashed upon this world. She is just the little specs to cause an avalanche, Phineas has the most power of Time and his step-father and mother have about the same power of both, to even it out.

"No signs in the backyard or kitchen!" yelled Gretchen

"None at my post" said Maxima

"Still checking upstairs and we are gonna need help" Matthew informed

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because there's a hole in the fabric of space"

"What? Changes aren't to be made if transferred to another time period and if so, we have a couple of weeks to get them back together." I said

"No, it's a little present that The Kidnapper left us."

"Oh god… please don't tell me it's a -"

-shloop-

I was afraid I would be right. There was a black hole inside their house! And it swallowed one of the bedrooms upstairs. Now whosever bedroom will be floating on the grid of Space.

"Where are Steven and the girls?"

"Uhh… my twin and the girls left to go home rather than helping find the family. It was a good thing that I let him do that." Matthew said

"Yes it was, but now we need to patch up that hole before it gets any big-"

-tearing sounds-

"-ger" I finished

This black hole is growing fast. I have to run home and get the gravity patcher.

"I'll be back. I need the gravity patcher"

"Don't worry, I always carry mines incase of 'surprises'" Gretchen offered.

"Okay, good work Gretchen. Now for me to patch up Space. Take Ferb and Perry home. Hey, did you ever found Ferb's dad?" I question

"Negative… though we found his pants." Gustavo said

"Too much information for the captain, Gustavo. Come on help me pick up Ferb." Maxima replied.

I walk into the house, turn on the lights, and everything is a complete mess. Either my troop did this, as an over exaggeration, or The Kidnapper did. I steadily walk up the stairs and I feel the gravity, strengthen. The black hole's power was coming by what it seems to be Candace's room. I power up the gravity patcher and I get ready for the hard part. Approaching the black hole. I had to hold on to the railings of the stairs, if not I'll be sucked into a zero-gravity chamber, frozen in time but still aging. I trigger the gravity patcher to start 'sewing' the black hole. It went very slowly since you have to patch every little thread of Time with Space. It took half an hour to patch up the black hole. I walked out the house, with the big blue and red tube/gun (gravity patcher) hanging off my belt of many knick-knacks weapons I picked up from the future and past of the famous time-traveling. One more thing to worry about now… Phineas.

**End Of Chapter**

**A/N: Review please! And sorry if it wasn't so great :S**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Liyah and Grimm

**A/N: I'm sorry for the days I haven't been writing. School was giving me a hard time. Anyways, I will try my best to write a couple of chapters during the school days and come up with stuff while my teacher yaps about something I already know of. Hope you like it! I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

_**Summary**__: __**Tragedy has struck all of Danville. A kidnapper is on the loose, but he's not from this time period. A group of undercover teenager police guards have been searching for this kidnapper for messing with the space time continuum and ruining family's hopes and dreams of a 'lost' daughter or son. Their children might be fine depending where the kidnapper puts them in the time line or if they ever get to be placed in one.**_

**A/N: Let's go to the dark side…**

**~Kidnapper's POV~**

**Drats! I couldn't get that Fletcher boy. Though what an odd color of hair. Green? His other brother had an at least normal type of hair there is in this world. I wonder who his stylist is. Anyways, that black hole inside the house should delay them until I get to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc building.**

**~30 mins after Gabi finished with the black hole~**

"**That's the last time I go by bike, anywhere!" I yelled.**

**I walk in the building and go to the top floor where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is waiting with my new evil assistant, Liyah. If I wanted to hire a ninja, I also had to hire her ninja boyfriend, Grimm Jaques.**

**(sigh) they are worth every penny to be my assistants.**

**~Ding-Dong~ {doorbell, smarties}**

"**Uh... coming!" yelled Doofenshmirtz from the other side**

**-CRASH-**

"**Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" **

**What the heck? A platypus? Hmm... That Fletcher kid's pet was named Perry. **

"**Doof! I want my ninja assistants! Evil is impatient, nowadays!" I said**

"**Just uh… one moment?" He asked**

"**Fine."**

**-About so much time later-**

"**Here here, this is the famous ninja Liyah and her French boyfriend, Grimm Jaques. Liyah? Grimm? This is your new boss, Randell." He explained**

**I always hated my name, Randell. People call me The Kidnapper. To make it sound evil. But no, Doofenshmirtz ALWAYS call me by my full name. One day, I'll call him by his full name.**

"**Let's go, I already have an assignment for both you."**

~Maximo's Pov~

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. Bye" I said over the phone to Gabi.

"Is my brother alright?" Phineas asked.

"He is unconscious but he's fine. Though, your Mom, Dad and sister are nowhere to be found. We have the Great Ones but not their own parents" I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Where are they?" Cody piped

"They don't know, so how should I know?"

"Ehh… worth a shot." Cody said

"Do you think that Kidnapper guy took them?" Phineas squeaked

"Probably. The name does give his profession away." I told him

-A woman screams-

"What was that?"

"HELP HELP!" yelled a lady

"Get me a doctor!" yelled someone else

"Let's go. I don't like the hospital that much (shudder)"

"Yeah. But shou-" Cody was about to say something when these two ninjas burst through the wall.

"We are here this Phineas fellow." yelled a female-voiced ninja

"Can we just slice them and take the guy?" said some dude, probably the other ninja

"Hahaha… sure why not?" said the female

I grabbed Phineas's collar and Cody's arm and started running down the hall. I felt like my lungs were about to explode, but I had to keep running. I had a feeling I won't be able to outrun a ninja, make that two.

Only one thing to do. Call Gabi for reinforcement.

"Gabi? We need help. Like I would say... uh… Now!"

"What's wrong? It has been about 2 minutes since we talked, Maximo." Gabi said

"There are these ninjas going after Phineas. They must be working for The Kidnapper. Also, we don't have weapons to actually defend ourselves." I breathed

"AHA! So you're the Phineas fellow!" yelled the female ninja.

"I turned around and the ninja was clutching Phineas in the air.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled

I grabbed a few dental equipments or something and I threw them at the female.

"Ha! A few scalpels aren't gonna get your friend here back!" she yelled

"That's not fair!"

"I'm ninja. What is fair?" she teased

"Grr…"

"What the heck is that?" said the French dude

I turned around to see a platypus with a fedora. The platypus charged at the ninjas. There was so much fighting and thrashing around. I fought with one of the ninjas while Cody grabbed Phineas. Gabi and the gang burst through the wall, right next to one that the ninjas came through. I shot them a I-can't-believe-you-guys glare. The ninja punched me in the face; I kicked it in the gut and kneed it in the face. The ninja fell motionless on the floor and I ran in fear of it dead.

But the ninja got up. Cracked its neck and pulled out a sword. This is the second time I felt so terrified in my life.

"G-AAA-AA-ABI-I-III-I!" I yelled

"Gretchen! Gustavo! Get that ninja!" ordered Paula

"HIYAH!" Gretchen said

"No, it's Liyah." Said the female ninja.

Liyah twisted Gretchen's arm and kick her to the other side of the room. Phineas was inside the Redster [car] and what seems like Ferb. Liyah charged at the car and crack open the doors. Me and Maxima ran behind her and jumped on her. Ferb was still unconscious but Phineas managed to get Ferb in a safe place.

"Grimm! Get the car! We get two instead of one!" Liyah yelled

"Gimme a minute, sweetie!" the other ninja yelled

"Phineas get out of the car! Maximo, get Ferb!" yelled Maxima

Phineas helped me get Ferb out of the car. I wonder how Maxima is holding up.

Matthew kept screaming, but I don't know if it's out of pain or joy. Steven came around and that Grimm fellow came out of nowhere and took Ferb.

"Ferb!" yelled Phineas

Everyone stooped what they were doing when Ferb did the unspeakable.

He spoke.

Nah, kidding. Ferb's hair color changed from green to black. He opened his eyes, which turned white and threw Grimm across the parking lot, slammed Liyah next to Grimm and fell about 500 ft in the air into the awaiting car and fell unconscious again. Liyah jumped back to her feet. So did Grimm. The battle is still not over.

"We'll be back. Better. Stronger. And Faster" vowed Liyah and Grimm

"Funny, isn't that a song?" wondered Matthew

"Of Death, probably." Said Steven

Liyah and Grimm disappeared from our eyes and we all turned and stared at Ferb who had just started a war, we haven't recognized.

**A/N: Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jealously and the Future

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't write anything during the weekend. I had the time but I fell asleep through it. But I have three days of school, so there will be a lot of catching up to do in my part. For the readers, thanks! I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

_**Summary**__: __**Tragedy has struck all of Danville. A kidnapper is on the loose, but he's not from this time period. A group of undercover teenager police guards have been searching for this kidnapper for messing with the space time continuum and ruining family's hopes and dreams of a 'lost' daughter or son. Their children might be fine depending where the kidnapper puts them in the time line or if they ever get to be placed in one.**_

**~Phineas POV~ **

"**What did Ferb just do?" I asked**

**No one answered. I turned around and everyone was hanging with their mouths wide open, staring at Ferb. After that little show Ferb pulled off, I'm sure he will be the center of attention now, rather than the rest of the missing family. It's always the quiet one who gets most of the attention. **

**I stood there, emotionless, looking at the police group protecting Ferb and me standing around the car. I wish I can just leave.**

**After a while (what it seemed), I felt a hand on my shoulder then another on my mouth. The grip tightened at my shoulder and I had a feeling that the ninjas came back sooner than anyone expected.**

"**Don't worry. We understand your pain towards your step-bother. We can take him out of the game ****for good****" It whispered.**

**I shook my head. Ferb is still my brother, I or anyone else can't bear to lose him.**

"**Very well then. If you change your mind again, next time we meet, you will tell us your final answer. Bye for now." It said**

**The hands were gone; I stared at the unconscious boy in the car and the people surrounding it. No one noticed the hands on me. No one noticed me in danger. No one noticed. ****No one ever notices me.**

**Just as I was about to go and hope the ninjas will be back, Maximo came running up to me.**

"**What did they want?" he asked**

**Everyone heard him and fell silent. I get to be the center of attention, under a bad light.**

"**Nothing" I mumbled**

**I couldn't tell them what had just happened. The ninjas will come after ****me****, than ****Ferb****. **

"**Phineas, you're not telling us what really happened. ****Tell us now****." He pressured.**

"**I will tell you later" I whispered **

**I only trusted Maximo at the moment, since he saved my life, but also I don't know the other police squads' names, besides Cody.**

'**Okay, but you have to tell me exactly what they said." Maximo told me**

**He started to walk away but I had to ask him something. Something that might help the chances for Ferb's life.**

"**Maximo! Did you see the ninjas?" I whispered**

"**Of course I did. I was keeping an eye on you, kiddo." He said**

**I wanted to yell that I'm not five, but that's what I needed. Someone who does look after me, rather than Ferb. And that someone is Maximo.**

**I walked back to the car and sat next to my unconscious brother. I looked at him and knew that, for now, Ferb's life won't be in much danger. **

**~Ferb's POV~**

**I couldn't even open my eyes, but I kept hearing voices around me. Someone sat next to me but I didn't know who. I reached in the air to find out and what I get was a bunch of gasps.**

"**But isn't he unconscious?" someone said**

"**Hey bro? Can you hear us?" Phineas asked**

**I moved my fingers into a thumb up.**

"**Open your eyes!" someone else shouted**

**I moved my thumb upside down**

"**He can't open his eyes but can hear and somewhat communicate. What's wrong?" a female wondered.**

"**I don't have a clue, Gretchen. All we can do is just wait until he can open his eyes and see the danger around him" she said**

"**Can you write?" a male asked**

**A pen was shoved into my hand and placed on top of what feels like paper. I did what they asked and wrote:**

_I can hear and now communicate with all of you but my eyes won't open. I feel perfectly fine though closed eyelids aren't a good sign, I guess. Also, what danger am I in exactly? But I think the reason for this is that guy who kidnapped my family. He hit me in the head before you guys showed up to rescue me and my family. I don't blame you guys for Candace and my parents being gone. I appreciate the help. I really do._

**I passed the paper to someone, probably Phineas, so that everyone can read it. I heard a couple of more gasps and a few grunts. Whoever read it either doesn't like me or can't stand the fact they failed to return my parents. I don't blame them; I would do the same thing.**

"**Get him to the hospital. The damaged skull must be doing this to his mobility part of the brain." A female voice ordered**

**I did a motion for the paper to be put in my hands so I can write two more messages.**

_Gabi, or the captain whoever you are, don't be too hard on yourself. You may be right about the damaged skull but then again I can still do motions with my arm and fingers. I'm not sure about my legs though since I won't be able to see but if there isn't anything wrong with me, don't beat yourself up. Same message goes to my brother. Also, don't tell Phineas but can someone keep an eye on him? He tends to get jealous of me being the center of attention._

**I folded the paper in half and wrote 'Gabi or Captain' in big letters into a waiting hand.**

"**Gabi! It's for you!" Gretchen, I presume, yelled.**

"**Thanks" Gabi said.**

**A short while after, I enter into what smelled like the hospital were there were so much moaning of the injured ones,**

"**Maybe we should try a different hospital. Maybe one across the country?" someone asked.**

"**Yeah in this one we won't be treated like everyone else" Gretchen pointed out**

**Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to fail at what I was trying to look at.**

"**Thanks for the message but I do deserve to beat myself up. I'm the captain and I have my responsibilities, greater than your powers, of what it seems like to me. And yes, we'll have Maximo and Cody to look after your brother. They're the ones who rescued your brother from a powerful poison that The Kidnapper gave him. I'm sure Phineas won't mind them at all." Gabi told me**

**He won't mind them but my life seems clear in the future. I just hope Phineas's jealousy doesn't interfere with my life chances for survival. **

**The reason I can't open my eyes of what it seems is that I'm looking at the future, behind my closed eyelids. And they won't come off.**

**A/N: I thought a little brother rivalry/jealousy should do the story some good. Also, Ferb's eyelids show the future to those affected around him. Ferb does have the power of Space but he recently acquired the seeing power of the future. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Traitors, Time and Space

**A/N: OMG! I did it again :S I'm sorry but school has pushed my writing time by a day and on Tuesday was my birthday, didn't do much there. Wednesday was a fast day. Thursday, slept all day and then the Thanksgiving dinner. I would have written sooner but I lost track of time. Sorry! I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

_**Summary**__: __**Tragedy has struck all of Danville. A kidnapper is on the loose, but he's not from this time period. A group of undercover teenager police guards have been searching for this kidnapper for messing with the space time continuum and ruining family's hopes and dreams of a 'lost' daughter or son. Their children might be fine depending where the kidnapper puts them in the time line or if they ever get to be placed in one.**_

~Liyah's POV~

"Well, both our jobs are done. We got at least some good quality pictures of the idiot police group and the Kidnapper's targets. Also, we made Phineas start following the path of Jealousy." I told my boyfriend, Grimm

"Yes we did, my sweet. Though, they put up a good fight. What's the green haired fellow's name?" Grimm asked

"His name I think is Ferb. He is The Kidnapper's main target." I told him

We heard a muffle cry. Ugh.. I had to get away from my boyfriend to shut up the target's parents and sister. What stupid parents. They barely know who he is cause of the amnesia poison. Hehehe, Fear is my best friend.

"Shut up, you idiots!" I kicked someone in the stomach.

"Liyah, don't kick them too hard." Grimm warned me

"I'm warning you filthy rats, one more peep out of you and I'll give you the rat poison you need to shut up… forever." I smiled wickedly. 

I looked at their eyes and I saw my best friend, Fear. With a smile, I closed the door and walked back to my enemy, Love.

**~Phineas's POV~**

**I sat right next to my closed eye brother. He and Perry are the last family members that I have. I started to question more about my family and why Ferb can float and throw enemies in the air. Gabi kept telling me the same thing, she doesn't know. I asked Maximo later after the fifth time Gabi said she doesn't know. **

**Maximo is at least being honest with me. He told me my family members can change Space-Time continuum. I'm 14 and am failing science, how was I supposed to know what that means? Maximo was kind enough to teach me the basics. I wish he was my science tutor. **

**I have the ability to bend Time with Space. I can literally freeze the world forever if I wanted too. Nothing would happen and I wouldn't age. It was basically immortality without the movement. **

**Though, Ferb has the power of Space and Time. He can float in the air since he's affecting gravity around himself and see the future. But they don't know if the rest of my family has our powers.**

"**Maximo, can we also destroy the world?" I asked**

"**Yes you guys can. I'm guessing that's why the Kidnapper wants you guys." **

"**Oh."**

"**Hey, don't worry. You guys have the best people protecting you."**

"**You mean the only ones who care?" I joked**

"**Now that's mean" He jokingly replied.**

"**Maximo!" called Gretchen**

"**Yeah?" he yelled**

**Then I saw it. Maxima got hit by a car, speeding fast. I saw her flying to the wall and the weirdest thing happened. She was flying in slow motion. Everyone was blinking in slow motion. Ferb got out of the car in the new look he had when before the ninjas left and walked calmly to where Maxima was heading. **

**I ran thinking I would be in slow motion too but I wasn't. I was actually running. **

"**Ferb! What's going on?" **

"**Maxima is about to crash into a wall and I slowed time to save her from the impact." He coolly replied**

"**But-but how? How come I'm not affected too?"**

"**You also have this power so it won't affect you much though I can only slow time down. You have the power to completely freeze time."**

"**How do you know all of this?" I asked**

"**Cause I pay attention in history and science."**

"**What does history have to do with us or this?" **

**Maxima is getting closer to the wall. I just had to freeze time so Ferb can answer all of my questions that maybe Maximo couldn't answer me. I didn't know anything to at least attempt to freeze time. Let alone an ice cube. **

"**Just picture everything stopping and it will freeze time." Ferb told me**

"**How did y-"**

"**Now Phineas."**

**Maxima was getting closer. If this wasn't slow motion, she probably would have been badly hurt from the speed she was supposed to go. When I pictured it, there was this bell ringing sound in my ears and a pain forming in my gut. The pain vibrated, every time I heard the bells. **

**Then it all stopped.**

**Maxima was just there in the air. Ferb was reading a book. And everyone had the same fear expression, locked in their eyes.**

"**Done?" He asked**

"**Ferb, where did you get the book?"**

"**Not important right now"**

"**But what is?"**

"**Us. We are in danger. Our family is somewhere and we have literally all the time in the world to look for them."**

"**What about Maximo and the others?" I asked**

"**They are the protection. Just that. Phineas, you don't understand any of what's happening right?"**

"**Not a clu-"**

"**Well well.. At last both brothers are in the time stream" a voice said**

"**Who's there?" I asked**

"**Some people call me… The Kidnapper" it said**

**Ferb's eye changed from white to blue and he threw me aside. My clothes changed from the orange and blue to green and black. My hair turned white and my hands started to glow. I felt the impulse to send a sign but The Kidnapper was charging for my brother.**

**I mentally wish that a floating car would fly and hit the guy. And that's what happened. A car, right besides me, floated in the air and flew straight towards the kidnapper. It knocked The Kidnapper off track and a cape flew off of it. I gasped.**

**The Kidnapper was my cousin, Randell**

**I was about to imagine another car to fly at him until he was dead. A car was starting to float but I looked to see him smiling at me, evilly, and then white gloves came out of nowhere and dragged me to the floor. **

**I looked up to see Isabella. **

"**Isabella?" I muffled beneath her gloves**

"**Whatcha doing?" She evilly said**

**I rolled out from under her and look up to see Ferb fighting in the air and The Kidnapper trying to dodge from the ground. Then Isabella grabbed me and threw me to Ferb. I slowed time so I wouldn't impact him off course. **

**Isabella jumped in the air and started kicking me everywhere. I tired to dodge some attacks but out of nowhere, Ferb comes flying at me and we crash in to the wall that Maxima was going to crash into.**

**The wall was dented. Stones crumbled off and hit Ferb on the head, as he was about to stand up. I couldn't get up. Ferb was motionless and the last thing I saw was Isabella coldly looking at me.**

**Then everything went dark.**

_**A/N: I wanted some family and character's rivalry. I bet you didn't imagine Isabella on the bad side or that Radnell is Phineas's cousin. Or maybe you did? Review Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tricks and Lessons

**A/N: NEWS! I am going to write a chapter or more on Fridays and weekends. School takes out a lot of me. I want to cry hahaha :P Well Today is an exception since I have been wondering about my story :) I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of their characters**.

_**Summary**__: __**Tragedy has struck all of Danville. A kidnapper is on the loose, but he's not from this time period. A group of undercover teenager police guards have been searching for this kidnapper for messing with the space time continuum and ruining family's hopes and dreams of a 'lost' daughter or son. Their children might be fine depending where the kidnapper puts them in the time line or if they ever get to be placed in one.**_

~Ferb's Pov~

I woke up to the sound of Phineas and Isabella arguing. I though my eyes were finally open but I was staring at myself from the other side of the chamber that we're in. Am I dead? Where am I? I was about to speak but my mouth wouldn't open. I made no sound. No struggle.

"Isabella, why are you like this? Answer me!" Phineas yelled

Isabella had her back turned on Phineas but I can see that she is playing a trick on him by the smug smile on her face.

"B-because I-I am-m and a-always w-w-will" Isabella 'cried' She was faking this act in front of me and lying to my step-brother!

Phineas looked down and just breathed. It was silent for a while.

I didn't have time for drama so I walked out. I looked to my feet but to see that they weren't there. I expected to fall but I was still above the ground, literally. Before I floated out of the chamber, Phineas spoke.

"Why are we here?" he asked

"Randell asked for you and your step-brother to be captured. He was gonna catch you himself but I thought a little help will do" She said

If Phineas was observant, he would notice Isabella never shed a tear.

"Do you have our parents and sister?"

Phineas kept asking for me and him even though my physical body, of what it appears to be right now, is motionless, as if dead which I hope I'm not.

"Yes. Yes, we do" answered another voice just as Isabella was about to speak

"It's you!" Phineas screamed

"Ah... Nice of you to remember us. Though it seems like your parents don't remember you or anything from Randell's little visit to your house." Liyah said

"What did you do to them?" Phineas struggled with the chains tying him to the wall.

Phineas look shocked at me but I was motionless with me head down.

"Quit your whining and struggles. You won't get out and neither your maybe-dead brother" Grimm said

I'm dead? How can I be dead if I can still see the future? And speaking about the future, Liyah is going to walk up and slap Isabella.

And that's what she did. Isabella lay down on the floor with Liyah's hand print on her, bright red, cheek. Now, Isabella cried.

"Hey! You can't do that to her!" Phineas shouted

I was beyond furious at Liyah and Grimm. Isabella kinda deserved that but not for the different reason Liyah had in mind.

"Oh yeah? Well too bad, I can and do" Liyah mocked. Grimm chuckled.

After that, the wall exploded and Phineas had entered the fabrics of Space. His physical body seemed motionless.

"He's in the Dimensions of Space and the other one in Time! Get the operation prepare before defense system activates!" shouted Phineas's cousin, Randell.

I had to get to Phineas's Dimension of Time, but I had no idea how too.

"Hey bro, Why don't I have legs?" Phineas asked from behind. I turned around to see Phineas in a ghost like figure, vibrating the color red. I wasn't in any color, sadly.

"I don't know. Though, we have to defend our physical bodies. By the way, how did you come here?" I told him

"I really don't know. All I can remember is seeing Isabella on the floor and something hitting me very hard on my head and I was knocked out cold by the blow." He explained

"Rather interesting" I answered

"What are they doing to us?" Phineas pointed to our physical being.

They were carrying our bodies to some other place.

"Phineas, we have to protect ourselves!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know how but I do know we need to do this now."

"Wait, Can't I just freeze time?" Phineas said

"Yes but when you are in your physical state of mind." I explained

"Oh... Well that's good to know! We are unconscious!" Phineas yelled

"Don't yell at me! I am trying to think about a way to protect our bodies from harm!"

"Fine, while you think, I am going flip switches"

"Don't press the red buttons without reading the labels" I said automatically

"I will"

No he won't. I need to think of a way for escape before he presses a self destruct button.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm tired :P Another chapter tomorrow. Review Please! I need your comments of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Trauma for the girls

**A/N: Friday! Thought I don't feel like its Friday to me. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Also, if the ending from the last chapter threw you off, Ferb already saw that Phineas, in some shot time in the future, would press the wrong button without reading, thought Ferb couldn't see the 'end' of it…**

_**Summary**__: __**Tragedy has struck all of Danville. A kidnapper is on the loose, but he's not from this time period. A group of undercover teenager police guards have been searching for this kidnapper for messing with the space time continuum and ruining family's hopes and dreams of a 'lost' daughter or son. Their children might be fine depending where the kidnapper puts them in the time line or if they ever get to be placed in one.**_

**~Randell's POV~ (We go back to the evil guy's place for his plans) ((A few minutes before Ferb's prediction))**

"_He's in the Dimensions of Space and the other one in Time! Get the operation prepare before defense system activates!" I ordered._

"_Alright, get up you worthless intern." Liyah said to Isabella. Isabella was still in shock for what Liyah did and most likely said to her. I can't blame her though, Liyah has a cold heart and shoulder for what Grimm never saw in her. "C'mon! Master is waiting for us!" Liyah screamed at her_

"_Liyah, shut it" Isabella said, in a small voice._

"_What did you just say?"_

"_I said SHUT UP! I HAD IT WITH YOUR TORTURE! I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP ANY LONGER!" she shrieked _

_Liyah lunged for Isabella and they both tumbled to the ground, clawing each other's eyes out. Liyah slapped Isabella, twice, hard and punched her in the face. Isabella kneed her in the stomach and stepped on her face. I couldn't understand why Liyah attacked Isabella for saying she can't keep this up any longer._

"_Grimm! Stop them at once!" I yelled. Grimm tried his best not to get sucked in the hurricane fight, but he managed to get Liyah stable while Isabella lay, unconsciously (of what it seems), on the floor. "Did you do that Grimm? Or did you, Liyah?"_

"_Neither of us did, Master. She just snapped and fell." Grimm replied_

"_Snapped? What kind of snap?" I narrowed my eyes, Death by another intern was forbidden here. I hate breaking news to other families, just my own I love to break the news of anything._

"_He doesn't mean the Dead snap, He means the Faint snap. She just fell." Liyah, nonchantly, said. Although, she seems like she didn't seem like she knew what really happened._

"_Hmm… I'll buy it but get them two in the Operation room." _

"_Yes sir. What about her?" Grimm asked._

"_Just leave her there. I'll send an orderly to come and check on her. But for now, we worry about the boys." I said. Just a couple of seconds after, the blasted police group protecting the boys, burst through the wall… so did a platypus?_

"_Where are they?" A teenage boy yelled_

"_Where are who?" I, playfully, lied. It was a good thing Liyah and Grimm can transport the boys, silently and secretly._

"_You know who we are talking about! Phineas and Ferb!" A young girl piped up. She seemed so familiar to me._**(He's talking about Annabelle and Amelia)**

"_Well, I don't have them." I replied_

"_Hmm… he knows who they are. He must have them." I heard someone say._

"_Liyah! Grimm! Get them!" I yelled into a P.A system as the teenagers and little girls started to run down the hallway to the Operation room. These teenagers won't leave me alone! Why can't I have a little family revenge?_

_**End of Randell's POV**_

**~Amelia's Pov~**

**We burst in through the wall. All I heard was yelling, back and forth. Then I heard that voice that haunted me in my nightmares. The Kidnapper, or what his real name is Randell, had brought me pain and separation from me and my twin's mom and dad, only to find out that they still exist in this time period but they are way older than from when we left them and forgotten that horrible day. I am smart enough to erase their files from the Main Computer in which, neither Gabi nor Matthew could find my parents. I wished to never see or hear him again, so did Annabelle though she forgot all about that and was more worry about Phineas and Ferb.**

"**You know who we are talking about! Phineas and Ferb!" Annabelle piped**

"**Well, I don't have them." He replied**

"**Hmm… he knows who they are. He must have them." I heard Gustavo say.**

"**Liyah! Grimm! Get them!" Randell yelled into a P.A system as the teenagers and Annabelle and I started to run down the hallway. A loud alarm sounded, probably throughout the building, everywhere and flashing lights came out. Matthew, suddenly, swooped down and picked Annabelle up and Cody picked me up. I looked behind to see two black figures coming, fast, towards us. I shut my eyes tightly since they were so close and Cody wasn't the fastest runner. **

**One of the black figures shot something to Cody's neck and he fell down on impact, unconsciously, to the floor. Steven heard the fall and removed me from Cody's arms and kept going. I started to cry for Cody. I hope he was still alive.**

**Steven kept up with all his might to outrun the black figures moving fast, but the unthinkable happened. One of them pulled out a sword. I looked at the sword with frighten eyes, and at the same time I was reaching for Steven's gun, that he always carries I planned in my head for safety and defense though I needed a better distance with the black figures to shoot at it and or deflect the sword. **

"**Amelia? Why do you have my gun in hand? Put it back." Steven breathed in my ear. I shook my head no and pull the trigger with tearful eyes. I shot the black figures and one of them fell to the floor but to my dismay, not the one with the sword.**

"**Liyah!" shouted a male voice.**

"**Go on Grimm… I'll be fine" Liyah said.**

**Then the chase began all over again. I was ready and will stop at nothing until that sword is not touching anyone here. Steven took a sharp turn in the hallway and I nearly let go of the gun. I kept crying all the way until we reached a little room. Steven looked at me and gave me a hug, I fell in and cried out in his arms.**

"**Oh, Amy. Why did you shot her? It must have been scary for you to see the girl sprawled on the floor." Steven whispered. I can't blame him though; I'm only six years old and just harmed another person with a gun.**

"**One of them had a sword and I had to protect you for all you did for me. Also, not to see you, bleeding, on the floor" I cried**

"**Cody's fall did this to you right?" Steven guessed.**

**I nodded. After, seeing a possible death there, I could have walk through a haunted house all by myself, emotionless.**

"**Don't worry. Cody was faking. We all are wearing protection in case something like that happened. He was just pretending to be hurt so he can find another way to escape or to find Phineas and Ferb" He assured me.**

**Just then, there was a knock on the door.**

"**Hello? Anyone in here?" asked a shy, quiet, British voice.**

**End of Chapter**

_**A/N: Reviews please! Also some help would be nice.**_


End file.
